1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly concerns the grip apparatus for a golf club which enables the swing weight of the golf club to be varied as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, golfers, especially weekend golfers, have desired to hit the golf ball farther.
Some golfers have attempted to gain extra distance by increasing the shaft lengths of their clubs. However, by increasing the length of the golf club shaft, the swing weight (balance) of the club is altered, and such a club, with its new swing weight, may be difficult for a golfer to control. That is, although the golf club is longer so that theoretically a golf ball hit by it should go farther, its new balance may make the golf club difficult to control, resulting in mis-hit shots that do not go straight or very far.
For example, a golf club having a shaft of 43" may have a swing weight of C-0. Substituting a 45" long shaft for the 43" long shaft may change the swing weight from C-0 to E-0, and this new swing weight may be difficult to control for someone used to swinging a golf club having a swing weight of C-0.